1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table saw securing device and more particularly to a table saw securing device for securing various kinds of table saws onto the work table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical table saws comprise a table saw member to be secured on a work table. However, the typical work tables normally include a predetermined shape or configuration for receiving and securing a selected type of table saw members, such that the other table saw members may not be easily and changeably secured onto the work tables.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 299,241 to Hoshino et al., and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 418,525 to Watson et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,544 to Miyamoto disclose three of the typical arm saws which include a saw device slidably secured on top of a work table with a cantilever beam, for allowing the saw device to be moved or adjusted along the cantilever beam, in order to work onto or cut the work pieces. However, the saw devices may not be easily disengaged from the cantilever beam, and the other saw devices may not be attached onto the cantilever beam for conducting different operations, for example. In addition, the saw devices are slidably secured onto the cantilever beam and may not be rotated or adjusted relative to the cantilever beam.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional table saw securing devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a table saw securing device for securing or attaching various kinds of table saws onto the work table.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a table saw securing device comprising a work table including a post extended therefrom, and a cantilever beam attached to the post, a housing slidably attached to the cantilever beam, a saw device, and means for securing the saw device to the housing.
The housing includes a bottom board, the securing means is provided for securing the saw device to the bottom board of the housing.
The bottom board includes an opening formed therein, the saw device includes a saw member extended through the opening of the bottom board.
The securing means includes at least one seat secured on the bottom board, and having a channel formed therein, a bar having a first end slidably secured to the channel of the seat and having a second end, and a fastener threaded to the second end of the bar and engaged with the saw device, for securing the saw device to the bottom board of the housing.
The saw device includes a bottom plate, the fastener is engaged with the bottom plate of the saw device.
The channel of the seat includes an inverted T-shaped structure, the securing means includes a bolt having a head slidably received in the channel of the seat.
The housing includes an upper panel, and at least one rod secured between the upper panel and the bottom board, the seat includes at least one oblong hole formed therein for slidably and adjustably receiving the rod of the housing.
A bracket is further provided and slidably secured to the cantilever beam, and means for rotatably fastening the housing to the bracket.
The housing includes an upper panel, the rotatably fastening means includes an axle rotatably secured in the upper panel of the housing and secured to the bracket.
The upper panel of the housing includes a hub provided therein for rotatably receiving the axle.
The axle includes a peripheral flange extended radially outward therefrom and engaged with the hub of the housing for rotatably securing the axle to the hub of the housing.
A spring biased projection is further provided and engaged in the hub and engaged with the axle for positioning the axle to the hub at any selected angular position.
The cantilever beam includes a track rail provided therein, the bracket includes a plurality of rollers engaged with the track rail for slidably securing the bracket to the cantilever beam.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.